Spyro Vs The Sheep
by Chuckles the Cheat
Summary: Title. A small classic Spyro oneshot. Enjoy!


A Spyro classic oneshot to those of you tired of seeing all those Legend of Spyro stories and such. No OC's, no Flame or Ember. I hope you enjoy it!

Spyro Vs. The Sheep

The sun was beginning to rise in the sky, bringing its light to the forest of Avalar. The birds chirped to the new day and the trees swayed in the occasional breeze.

Spyro yawned as the sunlight struck his eyes. Putting a paw over his head for shade, he squinted at his surroundings. He was in one of the three castles, the one in summer forest but Spyro was still half-asleep. He stood to his feet and staggeringly made his way over to the window the sunlight was gleaming through. His room what looked like a small pond, the one that contained the secret entrance into the castle.

Spyro's room was a little smaller than average. It contained a couch with a comfy rocking chair beside it with a footrest in front of it. Under the couch and chair was a red carpet. In front of the furniture was a brick fireplace with a painting hanging over it. Spyro's bed was to the left of the fireplace and the exit was to the right. A bookcase filled with books was on the other side of his bed but Spyro never read making it just there for looks.

Spyro still occasional thought about those days back then. Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, the Sorceress all too easy foes for him, or so he thought. Perhaps he had something they didn't possess. Luck.

Spyro heard a faint noise coming from across the pond. He looked over and saw Elora standing beside the pond, having a conversation with someone.

"_I thought I taught him a lesson last time I saw him. Looks like I need to reteach it to him_",Spyro thought.

It was moneybags, although he wasn't carrying that gem bag he always carried.

But he looked at all the other things there was to look at while he had the view. On that small pond below him was a small island with an archway. It was supposed to be a portal to another land but it wasn't working along with all the others. Straight ahead of Spyro was a bridge, the one Ripto had smashed before but it was repaired with a guard railing on the sides. On the other side of that bridge was the small river which led to an underwater tunnel. It led to another overlook spot of the pond though.

Spyro turned and to his surprise a glowing dragonfly was watching over his shoulder.

"Good morning Sparx",Spyro greeted his small buddy.

Sparx buzzed a few words in return. Spyro smiled at what he said. It was funny though, he was the only one who could understand Sparx.

Spyro smiled then replied, "Yep, I know he's back. You wanna come along and see if we can teach him another lesson?"

Sparx buzzed with a small smile. He somersaulted in the air and back to Spyro's side as a big yes to his question.

_Meanwhile_

Moneybags was in pretty rough shape. Anyone who looked at him could tell he had seen his better days. His suit was ripped and had holes all over it. His eyes sagged from lack of sleep, and again, he was broke.

"Please Elora I need somewhere to stay",Moneybags pleaded.

"After what you did to Spyro? More than once you stole his money, your not staying here."

"Stole?",Moneybags huffed. "I didn't steal any money, I am a business bear and we did business."

"Business?",Elora frowned. "Any business with you is a scam, everyone in Avalar knows that which is why you are in the situation you're in right now."

"Please!",Moneybags threw himself to Elora's feet. Elora was about to kick him right in the face but had second thoughts. She just turned away.

"No, and that is that."

Moneybags growled, "You do know what goes around comes around!" Elora could see the anger building up in his face but she saw something else that made her smile.

"One last chance, leave here",Elora threatened.

"Or what?",Moneybags stood to his feet and got up to Elora's face. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You should be worried about me",Elora smirked. "It's him."

Elora pointed over Moneybags shoulder. Moneybags slowly turned with a sudden soleful look on his face. To his surprise, it was Spyro. The dragon was smiling making Moneybags feel uncomfortable.

"Long time no see",Spyro greeted as Sparx fluttered over his head.

Moneybags straightened his glasses on his face, "Yes", he stuttered. "Long time indeed."

"One question",Spyro asked.

"Yes?"

"How fast can you run?",Spyro smirked.

Moneybags huffed, "Faster than you, you useless reptile."

"Woah, wrong answer",Elora said in surprise.

Spyro stepped closer to Moneybags, but Moneybags was looking at Sparx. Sparx was laughing with an evil looking grin on his face.

"What are you looking at you good for nothing insect?", Moneybags bravely said.

"Sparx",Spyro said. "Your turn. Sick him."

Sparx divebombed onto Moneybags making Moneybags jump in surprise.

"What the- what is he doing!? AGH! He bit me!"

Sparx continued to bite moneybags in any exposed spot he could sink his teeth into. Moneybags was swatting in panic.

Spyro and Elora laughed at the scene.

"Stop biting me! It hurts!"

"Oh? Your kidding?",Spyro laughed. "Ok then, Sparx you can stop when you want to."

But he didn't. Sparx continued biting Moneybags like a mosquito on steroids.

A few moments later Sparx finally returned to Spyro with that same evil grin he had before. A few red spots were clearly seen where Sparx had bit him.

"Jeez",Elora said. "I'm on your side Sparx."

Spyro chuckled then said, "So off with you Moneybags. I don't want to see you around here for a very long time."

Moneybags was speechless but stayed put in his spot. Spyro looked at Elora and she nodded. Spyro looked back at moneybags, and let out a spray of fire.

Moneybags jumped up in reaction and ran with his behind on fire and yelling out along the way. Everyone laughed at the site.

"That should keep him away for a couple days. Or weeks",Spyro said.

"Thanks for that",Elora shrugged. "He was really starting to get on my nerves. And thank you too Sparx."

Sparx buzzed a few words making Elora look at Spyro. Spyro translated, "He said he always wanted to do that anyways."

The two of them laughed as Sparx let out a buzzed sigh.

Spyro continued, "Well I better get back in the castle, be seeing you."

"Hold up",Elora began. "I was in the fields earlier and I saw something strange."

"What was it?",Spyro asked looking more worried.

"It was a flock of sheep. Although one of them was acting a little strange."

"How?",Spyro asked.

"Well, I can't really explain it you'll just have to see for yourself."

Spyro looked toward the fields through the forest trees. He couldn't see it but he knew it was there.

"Ok, I'll check it out later."

Spyro and Sparx made their ways back into the castle. But Spyro decided to take the shortcut through the pond. Spyro jumped in the pond along with Sparx, who was enclosed in an airbubble. The fish scattered at the sight of the purple dragon in the water while he swam through the short tunnel.

When he reached the end, he surfaced to the sight of the professor. The professor and Spyro exchanged glances and the professor went back to what he did best, thinking.

The underwater tunnel opened up into a dome type room. It contained a few statues of dragons and steps which led up to the next room on his left.

Spyro jumped out of the water and shook himself dry like a dog. Some cold water splashed onto the professors small notepad, making him look back at Spyro.

"If you don't mind could you keep my pad dry?", the professor said as he shook his notepad dry the best he could.

"Sorry professor."

"And what are you doing going through the secret entrance? You know your not supposed to do that."

"Sorry professor",Spyro repeated.

"And what are you doing outside the castle-"

"Look I said I was sorry",Spyro interrupted. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well if you really want to know-"

"Actually I was being considerate",Spyro interrupted again.

The professor sighed and looked at Sparx, "And you known each other since you two were born?"

Sparx buzzed a few words making the professor ask, "What did he say?"

"He said 'High five'."

"Right, well you go on about, whatever . . . you were doing."

"Ok professor, nice chatting with you."

The professor looked at Spyro with a strange look, "You mean it?"

"Naw just being considerate", Spyro said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Always on the move",the professor mumbled.

_Later_

"Wanna play tag?"

"No",Spyro answered.

For the past ten minutes now some little green dragon intended to follow him. It was one of the dragons he saved from the sorceress, the little dragons were everywhere in the castle. Very few of them payed no attention to Spyro but most of them did. And now he was being followed everywhere he went the most peace and quiet he could get was near the river past the bridge where the portal to glimmer used to be, which was where he was now.

Sparx went about his day chasing any butterfly he saw for breakfast, but Spyro really wanted to check out that field Elora mentioned. The sound of sheep made him tingle inside. He loved chasing them and eventually torturing them with his flames but he couldn't with the little dragon following him.

"How about hide and seek?"

"Ok then, you hide, I'll seek."

"Ok!",the dragon answered and ran off past the bridge towards the castle.

Sparx immediately made his way to Spyro and buzzed a few words.

Spyro smiled, "I know, oldest trick in the book."

Spyro sat back in relaxation a few more minutes then decided to head for the fields. He crossed the bridge and carefully looked around.

Spyro was playing the game of cat and mouse now so he didn't want to be seen by anyone. If Elora saw him that would be ok though, or maybe Hunter and Bianca they could be trustworthy.

Spyro made his way past the pond, and to the forests from which Elora referred to. Taking one last look, Spyro ran into the forest with Sparx with wonder of what she was talking about.

When he was in the clear and deep enough in the forest, he said to his dragonfly friend, "I wonder what Elora was talking about. She said it was a strange sheep but I don't get how a sheep could be strange."

Sparx buzzed a few words making Spyro chuckle, "Or if the sheep was dancing that would be pretty strange but doubtful."

A few minutes later the empty forest opened up into the large field, filled with flowers and the occasional tree here and there. Spyro squinted in the sunlight and in the distance down the field, he saw a group of sheep.

"Oh what fun",Spyro said as he began walking toward them. It was around two hundred feet or so Spyro assumed the sheep didn't see him yet. He knew they would run, which always made it more fun.

When he got around twenty feet away, some of them started to hop away, while three others stayed put. Spyro walked a few feet closer and another sheep hopped away to safety leaving two left. When he was ten feet away, another one hopped away to the rest of the sheep, leaving one last sheep.

The sheep turned its head at Spyro, then turned away from him. So Spyro took advantage of the moment and leaped toward the sheep.

The sheep looked back at Spyro while he was in mid-air, and simply side-stepped out of the way making Spyro tumble right by the sheep into a group of daisies.

Spyro stood back to his fours and shook his head from the rough landing. The sheep was staring at him, with what looked like a smile on his face.

"Is he smiling at me? Stop smiling at me that wasn't funny!",Spyro commanded.

The sheep went ba'ah and hopped away toward his other sheep buddies.

Sparx buzzed over to Spyro's side with a laughing tone. Spyro ignored him and continued watching the sheep.

Spyro began walking toward the group of sheep again. The closer he got, the more sheep that hopped away. But the last one remaining was that same sheep. Spyro growled at the sheep, but the sheep hopped closer to Spyro in response.

Spyro swiped his claw at it, but it still stood in place. Aggravated, Spyro finally decided to rear his head back and let loose a breath of fire. The fire burned the flowers in its way like it was nothing, and the sheep was gone.

Spyro smiled at his victory, "That sheep stood no chance against me."

Sparx flew beside him and whispered a few words toward him. Spyro's eye twitched, "You mean." Spyro turned his head and the sheep was standing right beside him. It ba'ah'd and hopped back toward the group of sheep.

"You gotta be kidding me",Spyro said.

Then Spyro heard someone yell toward the castle, "Spyro!"

"Aw man that sounds like Titan." Spyro looked back at the sheep. "We will see each other again real soon."

The sheep stared, then went ba'ah as Spyro turned and began heading back to the castle.

Spyro made his way back through the short forest to find it was indeed Titan. He was waiting in front of the pond for him. When Spyro got close, Titan asked, "Where is Chad?"

"Chad?",Spyro asked. "Who is Chad?"

"The little green dragon I asked you to take care of."

"What? Where was I when you asked me this?"

"That question didn't make any sense. Well, where is Chad?"

Spyro pondered on that question then said, "We are . . . err, umm . . . playing hide and seek yea."

"Well you better find him, he is needed back in the castle walls."

"I'm right here."

Spyro and Titan looked beside them to see the little dragon Chad sitting there in the grass.

"There you are, come along Chad, I assume you had fun with Spyro?"

"If you mean hiding for twenty minutes yea."

Spyro swallowed as Titan stared at him, "Again?"

"Sorry Titan, I got bored."

"Well you're needed in the castle also. Your room could use a little tidying up so you know the drill."

Spyro sighed, "Yes Titan."

_Later_

Spyro was beginning to go crazy, first it was his room he needed to clean, then it was the the kitchen. The kitchen was a big room making that job last longer than what Spyro could bear.

Then it was the library. The toddlers had strode out so many books it baffled Spyro how they managed it.

By the time he had done all the chores, the sun was setting and it was too late to go back out into the fields. It made him a little mad but the large dinner he had made up for some of it.

When he went back to his room, he found three toddler dragons inside, playing around. Titan made Spyro play along with them while they were in the room so that made Spyro's night complete.

By the time he was finished with everything and on his free time, it was dark out and it was late and Sparx fell asleep on the couch.

When Spyro was about to head off to bed there was a knock on his door.

"Come in",Spyro said. The door handled turned and it was Elora. She walked inside and smiled at Spyro.

"You look tired",Elora said as she sat down on Spyro's bed. Spyro was looking out the window and into the dark forest where the field was.

"They worked me to death today, that's probably why." Spyro turned around to see Elora sitting on his bed. He thought for a few seconds then looked back out the window, "Any sight from Moneybags since this morning?"

"Nope", Elora crossed her legs. "I don't think he'll be back for a while."

"Good", Spyro replied. "I never really liked him."

"Who did?" Elora sat for a second then said, "Oh by the way, did you ever get to check out that field?"

Spyro seemed more interested and turned to Elora, "Yes, I did."

"Did you see that sheep I was talking about?"

"I think so. The one that isn't afraid of dragons and likes to pick on them?"

Elora giggled, "Yea, pretty strange huh?"

"Yes it was, I'm gonna check back tomorrow if I get the chance. I'm gonna get that sheep."

"Oh really?",Elora replied with a smile. "Well I gotta get going." Elora stood up and briskly walked to the exit door. "See you tomorrow Spyro."

"See ya."

Elora shut the door on her way out but being careful not to awaken the sleeping Sparx.

So Spyro slept the rest of the day off, wondering if that sheep was still there.

_The next day_

Spyro was quick on breakfast. He finished before anyone else and also left before anyone else. He claimed he had to get Sparx some butterflies but Elora knew the real reason. Spyro left the castle through the secret underwater tunnel with Sparx to avoid being seen and it was quicker. When he reached the surface he poked his head out just enough to see if anyone was around, just like an alligator.

He saw no one so he made his way to the field past the small forest. Of course, he looked back one last time to make sure he wasn't being followed or observed as he left the castle grounds.

Satisfied, he ran into the forest with Sparx, quickly and quietly. There was a bit of wildlife in the small batch of forest this morning. Spyro spotted a few deer and a squirrel along the way along with a few birds unlike yesterday.

When he reached the other side Spyro immediately began looking around in the field for the sheep. However he became a little disappointed when he couldn't find any sheep at all.

A few minutes passed. Spyro decided to take shade under one of the fields trees as he waited for them. He was hoping they was going to come out, but he didn't know it was going to take forever.

Thirty minutes passed. Sparx found his breakfast and was satisfied for the time being but Spyro was still waiting. Revenge on that sheep would be so great but Spyro was losing patience.

Spyro was beginning to doze off in the gentle breeze of the wind until Sparx began buzzing words. Spyro looked up at him and realized he was looking at something. Spyro looked over toward his right, and it was the sheep. He was by himself this time but it had to be him.

Spyro stood up and slowly began his walk over to him. The sheep stood in place, just looking at the dragon. Spyro stopped just a mere five feet away from the sheep and it still wasn't moving at all. It was the same sheep alright and revenge was only five feet away.

Spyro quickly blew fire where the sheep was burning the grass and flowers in front of him. But the sheep wasn't there. The sheep was standing beside Spyro again.

"_Gah, how does he do that? He done it again!_"

Spyro swiped with his claws at the sheep but completely missed as the sheep just hopped backwards. Spyro growled and the sheep smiled at him. Then the sheep began hopping away.

"No you don't!" Spyro exclaimed as he ran after him. The sheep was beginning to slow down after a few hops and Spyro was catching up to him.

Then the sheep suddenly stopped in place, making Spyro stop in front of him. The sheep went ba'ah and suddenly the ground from beneath Spyro caved in. Spyro fell a few feet into a trap. Spyro coughed and wasn't sure at what just happened. He fell into a dug out hole making Spyro look up. The sheep was looking down at him. Spyro tried to jump out but the edge was just out of reach.

"I don't believe this! I refuse to believe this! This isn't happening! It's all a horrible dream!"

The sheep went ba'ah and left Spyro in the hole with him shouting. Sparx was amazed and laughing at what had happened. The sheep dug a trap and Spyro was the bait. For once, Spyro was beaten by the sheep.

Then Sparx noticed someone else coming out of the forest. Sparx flew over to whoever it was. It was Elora. Sparx buzzed a few words Elora couldn't understand but she knew what he was thinking.

Elora walked up to the hole Spyro was in and looked inside. Spyro looked up and saw her.

"Elora! Can you get me out of here?"

Elora laughed, "How did you end up down there?"

"It's a long story can you just get me out?"

"Alright, I'll be right back I'm going to get some rope."

Spyro nodded, "Alright, come back soon please!"

Elora looked back up at the sheep then smiled, "Good going Ba'ah"

Then suddenly something was coming out of the sheep. The back of the sheep opened up and a small white scaled toddler dragon emerged from the costume.

"Thanks",Ba'ah said. "Maybe next time we can play pirates?"

Elora laughed, "Let's save that one for some other time."

So do you like? Only those who played Spyro: Year of the Dragon will know who Ba'ah was so if you were confused then sorry about that. Also, Chad is also another dragon from Year of the Dragon, oh the irony there. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while now. Thanks for reading and to anyone who reviews! It is always appreciated!


End file.
